


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, March Madness, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Beyond the sphere of human vision, we met and embraced: It isn't forever, but the War ate too many years. They want them back.





	

They move out of the Wizarding World entirely, find a little cottage with a thatched roof out on the lavender moors. They keep Arnold and Pigwidgeon; they get a cat. Their wands go into boxes, locked in a wall safe.

Together, they work the Muggle way to dig out a plot and plant a garden. The dirt feels good beneath their fingers. They plant wild thyme, oxlips and nodding-violet, woodbine and musk-roses. And cabbage.

Afterwards, they run hot water from a spigot into a porcelain tub and, legs tangled, wash each other's hair with those same fingers. Clean, and pruned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "beyond the sphere of human vision, we met and embraced."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR GINNY/LUNA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScrxxXntLC6UJD-l218p_HCGAflp8TnoIxGbIwsdriYUw9axg/viewform)


End file.
